Misguided Thougts
by deliriousdaydreamer94
Summary: Severus Snape always thought that Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, was an arrogant spoiled child, but what happens when he finds out something about Rose Potter that he never expected. Female Harry! Contains mentions of abuse. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if I mess up a little bit at first. Severus OOC and some others as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter, all character belong to J.K. Rowling besides the female Harry.**_

Chapter 1 (Beginning of the Year)

Severus Snape was not having a good day at all. His head was pounding from last night's Death Eater meeting where he had received a liberal amount of torture that would make any man insane, and now he had to deal with Rose Potter's fifth year class. Severus was absolutely convinced that the Girl-Who-Lived indeed had a death wish. How she had faced the Dark Lord her first year, the basilisk the second, her idiot godfather the third year, and lastly the return of the Dark Lord the fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Having watched Rose throughout her school years he was thoroughly convinced that she got her brazenness from her idiot father James. Rose somewhat looked like James with her black hair and facial features, but she had her mother's piercing green eyes that he could have sworn see into your soul sometimes. Rose's hair besides being black also had her mother's curls that shaped the female version of James' face. It sickened him to see that she didn't look more like her mother. Oh how he missed Lily. Damn, sometimes he had wished he hadn't been born because of what he had said to her. Hell, he still wanted to die sometimes, but of course not he was much too important for the Order to lose, and also Rose needed severe protection because of her idiotic tendencies that she inherited from her father.

This year was so far going the way it usually did besides the fact that the Dark Lord and Albus wanted him to be there at every beckoning call. Oh, how he hated having two masters now. The students of course are there usual idiotic dunderhead selves. He went through the motions of being the greasy bat of the dungeons which wasn't that hard to maintain considering 90% of the student body of Hogwarts feared him. He could tell that one thing was different now this year though. Rose Potter was certainly not her arrogant stubborn self. When she first walked in for fifth year potions her eyes were disturbingly dead looking, and the way she walked looked as if she was in severe pain, but was able to hide from the untrained eye. Something did not sit well with Severus this year about Rose Potter.


	2. Encounters

Chapter 2 (Encounters)

Rose Potter did not feel well at all. The dreams of Voldemort plaiged her at night, and plus with the add on of Uncle Vernon's extra brutality this summer she was in no mood for school. Her back still carried the belt marks from this summer and she was pretty sure that something was definitely broken in her leg. She decided she would just wait it out and that the wound would eventually heal on its own. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ron poked her side. She couldn't help but squeal, "Bloody Hell Ronald do you want to give me a heart attack!" Then a silky baritone voice from behind her answered, "5 points from Gryffindor for language Ms. Potter, I expect you to clean up you're act this year or else." Rose couldn't help but roll eyes and reply, "Yes, Professor Snape." As Snape walked away he added, "Also detention with me tonight Ms. Potter for the unnecessary facial expressions." And Snape glided back down to the dungeons. "I swear he is such a greasy git, and Ronald you could have warned me." Ron looked sorry and replied," Sorry about that I was trying to talk to you, but you wouldn't snap out of it the only thing I could think of to do was to poke you." Rose couldn't help but smile and gave him a play punch on the arm and said," Next time just make sure the bat isn't around." They both laughed at that. Hermione was just coming out of class a few feet away from Ron and Rose when she saw the exchange with Snape. Hermione couldn't help but think that Rose asked for trouble sometimes. She put those thoughts away and joined her friends. "What happened with Snape?" Rose looked at her with a bored look and replied, "I've detention tonight with the git, but I really don't want to go. It's just the first day back and already a detention. Last year he at least gave me a week before he let loose on punishments." Hermione looked at her friend with a sad smile on her face. "Maybe it's because of the Order and his _other_ meeting that we don't speak about. Maybe the pressure has finally made him crack." Rose looked at Hermione thoughtfully a moment before replying, "Yeah you might be right but he still is a damn greasy git." Ron snorted and said, "God forbid he wash his hair less than once a month. I swear his hair is absolutely disgusting." At this all three of them burst out laughing and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.


	3. Dinner Observations

Chapter 3 (Dinner Observation)

Severus was late to dinner already and he really didn't want to have to deal with Poppy's condescending attitude about taking care of himself. As he walked in robes billowing behind him he noticed all the students already gorging themselves with the endless amounts of food in front of them. Sometimes he just wanted to vomit from the sight of the students acting like unmannered pigs. While walking to the staff table he noticed Poppy raising her eyebrow at him as if to say he was lucky she didn't drag him here. Also Albus was looking at him with that damn sparkle in his eyes. Sometimes he had to wonder if the man had stars embedded in his eyes to make them twinkle as much as they did. As he sat at the head table he did a quick scan of his snakes. He would always watch his students for abuse, and so far this year it seems there was some luck and none of his snakes gave way signs of abuse. He decided to scan the other tables for others that might need his assistance, but he only saw one that caught his eye and that was Rose Potter. Her two shadows for friends were wolfing down their food as Rose just pushed rather sad amount of food on her plate. She looked as if she were going to be sick just from looking at it. He watched the way she held herself as if not to be touched in fear of pain the way she had spaced herself from her friends. He would have to question her about that during their detention tonight after dinner. Severus was brought out of his thought by the new DADA professor that was apparently completely ignorant in the subject and a ministry loving hag. He already despised Dolores Umbridge with her idiotic clothing that made her look like an overgrown pink pumpkin. Her light significantly girly voice made him want to hurl. He counted his blessings when dinner was dismissed and he headed for the dungeons to start Ms. Potter's detention.


	4. Detention

Chapter 4 (Detention)

Rose Potter slowly made her way to the dungeons. Her leg was now throbbing with pain from using it so much today and she decided that the welts on her back had opened because of the way her shirt was sticking into her skin. Rose really did not want detention tonight. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep the pain away, but unfortunately that was never how her life worked. When she made it down to the classroom the professor was waiting for her inside with a light smirk on his face. "Ms. Potter today you will be cleaning out cauldrons without the use of magic." Rose gave a slight nod and slowly approached the cauldron's that were located on the other side of the room. Before she made it half way she could feel her leg start to give out from the pain and before she knew she was falling towards the stone floor. Before she smack to the ground something caught her from behind and pulled her into a seat. Rose looked around confused and then saw Snape walk from behind her to examine her leg. Rose instantly felt the panic rise in her chest. She absolutely could not let him see this! "Thank you Professor for helping me, I'm just clumsy no need to check my legs." Snape snapped his head up and stared straight into her eyes and said, "Ms. Potter you aren't fooling me I saw your guarded steps earlier. You're in pain and I can help just let me see." Rose gave him a look as if she didn't trust him. Snape sighed, "Believe it or not I am a trained Medi-Wizard. I can help you with whatever is causing you pain." Rose watched her Professor for a moment with obsidian eyes meeting emerald. After a moment of contemplation the Professor lifted her left leg onto his knee and began examining it. She could feel the tingling of a diagnostic spell running through her limb. Snape eyes widened for a moment before he spoke. "It seems you have broken your fibula. I will have to mend it and I must warn you it is not pleasant in the least." Severus studied for a moment and then Rose nodded and he proceeded. Severus placed his hands on her leg and began chanting a healing spell. He heard a sickly crack and Rose gasp in pain. He also noted from his diagnostic spell that there was something wrong with her back, and it needed to be tended to immediately. He couldn't help but wonder if Black had done this to her. He never thought of him as a child abuser, but he wouldn't be surprised if the bastard had started a new disgusting habit. Severus looked into Rose's eyes and he could see tears starting to for from the pain. He quickly got up and retrieved a pain relieving potion and a calming draught. He figured the calmer he had Potter the more work he could get done with healing. He held out the vials to Rose and said, "Drink them, they will stop the pain for a couple hours and I know for a fact that you need it." Rose put him under intense scrutiny before deciding he wasn't going to dose her with poison. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the overgrown bat was helping her. Maybe this was some sort of weird dream and she would wake up soon. Snape watched her for a moment and then said, "Ms. Potter, I know you have wounds on your back and I would like to heal them for you if that would be okay?" Snape knew he would be treading in dangerous waters with this part. Rose would have to trust him enough to allow him access to her back which required her removing her shirt. Rose stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights before nodding her head in acceptance of treatment. "Come with me Ms. Potter I will need you to lie down on my couch while a mend your back." He instantly saw Rose stiffen in fear. He looked into her emerald green eyes and said, "I promise I will not hurt you in any way with the compromising position you will be in. If it makes you feel better you can have your wand at the ready if that makes you feel safe." Rose was silent before slowly getting to her feet and taking her wand out. "Professor, I'm sorry but I need my wand out." Rose replied shakily. Snape instantly said, "It does not bother me one bit now if you will follow me into my study I have a couch you can lay on while I tend to your wounds." He slowly guided Rose into his steady. "I will turn around while you remove your shirt. When you're done lay on the couch and tell me when you're ready." At that he turned at stared at the door. He heard her shuffle her feet in nervousness. He could feel the tension and fear rolling off her body permeating the room. He heard the rustling of robes and then the squeak of his couch sinking from someone sitting on it. "I'm ready." Rose responded with an almost inaudible whisper. Severus turned around and saw Rose lying on her stomach. He could see dried blood and oozing sores. He quickly summoned a cream to heal the open wounds and then an antibiotic to clear of infection. As he began to work he noticed that Rose's bra straps and clasps were in the way and he couldn't help but visibly blush with what he asked to do next. "Rose I'm sorry but I need to unclasp your bra to heal all your wounds and I don't want to leave any of them festering." Rose was silent for a moment before she nodded in acceptance. Snape shakily unclasped her bra and began working on her raw back again. "Who did this to you? Was it Black?" Severus questioned. Rose quickly replied, "No, it wasn't Sirius he would never hurt me." He could tell Rose was trying to evade his first question. "Rose who did this to you?" he asked again. Rose just shook her head and started to tremble. Severus quickly reclasped her bra and brought into a hug. He felt Rose stiffen and then she started crying hysterically and held on to him as if her life depended on it. He held her close, uncomfortable with the close contact with another person. He had only ever hugged Lily and his mother and they have both been dead for years. He just sat there holding Rose and waiting out the tears.

Rose's world completely took a new turn. Professor Snape the greasy dungeon bat, greasy git, and one mean asshole was comforting her. She couldn't help but hold onto him as if a lifeline to reality. The way he was holding just completely shattered every image she ever had of him. She could tell he actually cared deep down inside, and that just blew her mind. She sometimes forgot Professor Snape was human and that he might actually have feelings. She felt herself slowly calm down in his comforting warm arms taking in the scent of his robes. He surprisingly smelt of fire wood and cinnamon and Rose couldn't help but be comforted by the smell. After she finally stopped crying she looked up into his obsidian eyes and said, "Thank you Professor." She then threw on her shirt and ran out of the dungeons all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for her by the fireplace. She quickly ran over and hugged the both of them. Ron and Hermione were at first shocked by their friend's behavior, but they knew they just had to be there for her, and so the pulled her into a tight hug and held on. After a few moments of just being together Rose let go and smiled at the both of them saying, "I'm tired and I'm heading off to bed." Ron nodded and Hermione followed suit into the girl's dormitory. Hermione watched her friend closely before asking, "Rose, are you alright?" Rose smiled at her broadly and said, "Yes, I'm alright." She then looked at Hermione sheepishly for a moment before asking, "Can you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Hermione smiled and nodded. She knew her friend needed comfort and she was willing to give it to her. Hermione had noticed that her friend had been more jumpy and nervous since Voldemort's return, but then again who wouldn't be, and she had actually seen him come back. Hermione slid into Rose's bed and pulled her friend into a hug hoping that the contact would guard her friend's dreams from nightmares. Soon both were amongst the land of dreams.


	5. Contemplations

Chapter 5 (Contemplations)

Severus sat stunned after Rose ran out of his office. He felt as if his whole world had just shifted. Rose Potter was no longer James Potter's spawn, but Lily Evans' daughter that was in severe need of help getting rid of her abusers. The thought of someone touching Lily's child in a harmful way made his blood boil. Severus pressed his fingers to his temple, his headache was returning with a vengeance and the new light shed on Rose Potter was not helping in the least. He absolutely had to help her get rid of her attackers. Severus knew he had to tread water carefully with Rose, he knew she would want her privacy and not let the whole world know that the supposed savior of the wizarding world was abused. Severus also knew from experience how he wanted his privacy after people started to question the safety of his home life. He did not want Rose to have to go through hell for an ordeal that can be taken care of quietly and discreetly. He knew at the next meeting he would question Sirius subtly just to be sure he was not harming his goddaughter. He had other candidates in mind, but he wanted to question Rose as well. He knew that if he could get her talk about it her mental healing could start. Severus slowly walked out of his office and headed to his bed chambers. When he came upon the portrait hole it asked, "Password?" Silently Severus replied, "Lily." The portrait hole swung open and he glided into his private chambers. He could no longer contemplate the predicament of Rose Potter considering his head was splitting from pain and his eyes were drooping with sleep. He threw himself onto his bed and hoped that the land of sleep would soon greet him. Right as his mind began to slip he heard the floo. Severus couldn't help but growl at the idiot who would mess with his sleep considering he rarely got it. He answered the call to see Albus. "Hello Severus, I did not get a briefing from your last meeting and I was hoping to get one now." Severus wanted to throttle the old coot but thought better of it. "Come on through Albus." Soon his bedroom was invaded with the presence of the headmaster. "Well Severus tell me about the meeting." Snape quickly answered, "The meeting was of no importance the Dark Lord was simply angry that he could not leave the confines of his mansion so he decided to have 'fun'." Albus' eyes instantly last their ever famous twinkle. "Severus what did he do to you?" Severus always hated to relive his torture, but he knew Dumbledore would not leave him alone unless he gave in. "All of us were submitted to the Unforgivables and a few other curses." Albus looked at him seriously and said, "My boy after those type of meeting you need to see Poppy." Severus knew that was coming and quickly replied, "There is no need for me to bother Poppy when I can administer the Anti-Cruciatus curse potion myself in my chambers." Albus sighed and said, "Please, next time at least come to me or visit Poppy." Severus nodded and Albus floo called back to his own rooms. Severus quickly jumped on his bed and welcomed sleep.


	6. Morning After

Chapter 6 (Morning After)

Rose Potter woke up to the feeling of warmth and happiness for once in her life. Just being cared for was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her, even if it was the dungeon bat that did the comforting. Now Rose thought about how she had stupidly ran out of his office. Now he must think she is a freak. That simple word "freak" had been drilled into Rose's brain for the past 15 years, and old habits die hard. For some odd reason it hurt Rose on the inside to think that the professor would only see her as a freak now. Rose slowly got up happy at the thought that she was pain free. Hermione must be getting ready for the day since she wasn't there when she woke up. Rose was thankful she had a friend like her or she probably would have suffered a nervous breakdown years ago. Hermione kept her in check with reality while Ron allowed her to have fun and live a little. She smiled at the thought of her friends. They really were the best anyone can ask for. Sure they had their tiffs but they always made up after a certain amount of time. Rose walked to the bathrooms and got dressed for the day. Once done a sudden thought hit her. She had double potions today. How in the world was she going to survive potions after what happened last night? Snape would probably make fun of her in front of the Slytherins. The sudden thought of humiliation made Rose vomit. She barely had any food yesterday, and losing it all today wasn't doing her any good. She really did not want to go now. She decided she would go to the common room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for her there. "Rose, what's wrong you look really sick?" Ron asked concern evident in his voice. "I really don't feel well at all guys. I think I'm going to stay here for the day." Rose responded. Hermione instantly piped up saying, "If you don't feel well you really need to see Madame Pomphry." Rose absolutely despised the hospital wing and would never go there willingly of her own accord. "Hermione I'm sure it's just some 24 hour bug. I'm not going to bother Madame Pomphry with something silly." Hermione raised her eyebrow and retorted, "It's her job to take care of the students when they're ill, and I'm sure she'd be happy to help you." Rose sighed and said, "Hermione, I'm just going to stay in bed all day. I promise I won't do anything stupid I'll just be resting." Hermione didn't look happy at all, but Ron on the other hand said, "It's alright Rose I hate the hospital wing too." With that Ron and Hermione walked out and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.


	7. Searching

Chapter 7

Severus sat waiting at the Head Table for Rose Potter to show up for breakfast. He saw her two friends walk in, but Rose never showed up. Severus began to worry a little. He didn't know how Rose would react to somebody knowing she was abused, and that could lead to serious issues. He had once had a student that had tried to throw themselves off a tower after a teacher found out they were being abused. He hoped to whatever deity there was that Rose Potter was not suicidal. He began to hope maybe she would show up for his Potions class, but she didn't show up then either. Now Severus was close to possibly "freaking out" as his students called it. He wanted to leave right now to see where she was, but he could not do that in front of his students. He would have to question Granger and Weasley about Rose's whereabouts. He of course went through the motions of being the scary bat of the dungeons without showing a hint of his worry. Longbotham of course made another cauldron explode causing a noxious gas to be released into the air. After venting the room Snape released the class for the day, but stopped Weasley and Granger. "Could you tell me where Potter is?" He questioned. Granger and Weasley looked at him nervously then replied, "She's sick Professor. She didn't even leave Gryffindor Tower because of it." Severus nodded and then released them to their next class. Fortunately Severus had an off period now and could investigate why Rose did not show up for his class today. He walked as quickly as possible to the Gryffindor Tower where he reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?" She asked. Snape snarled, "You'll let me in unless you want to be burnt off the wall." The Fat Lady's eyes got comically wide and quickly swung open to let him enter the Gryffindor common room. He quickly caught sight of Rose sleeping on one of the couches. His anxiety quickly vanished at the sight of her sleeping form. He had been so afraid that she would have done something drastic to herself, but now he felt stupid for it. Rose was a Potter, sure they were dunderheads but they would never give up on anything especially life itself. He quickly remembered what Rose's friends had said about her being sick, and he unthinkingly pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to feel for fever. He however did not expect her reaction.

Rose felt something touch her forehead and for one fleeting moment she thought she was back at the Durlsey's. She instantly screamed bloody murder and thrashed out at her attacker hoping to get some good swings in before they could have their fun with her. She felt her fist connect with someone's face and heard a crack. Good, she probably broke a nose. Before she could get any more punches in though her attacker grabbed her wrists. She heard a familiar voice telling her to calm down, and then she realized with dread rising in her throat that she was still at Hogwarts and she had broken the nose of the one and only Severus Snape. "Oh my God Professor I am so sorry!" Snape looked extremely pissed at the moment but said nothing as if he was trying to collect his thoughts. Rose then realized he was still holding her wrists and they were in embarrassingly close proximity. It was weird because Rose felt like she was seeing for her Professor the first time. She took in the sharp contours of his face. The way his obsidian eyes gleamed, but were schooled to show no emotion. She saw the thin lines of his lips tight in thought. His hair really wasn't that greasy looking up close and framed his face perfectly. Rose immediately snapped out of her thoughts when he released her wrists and swiftly moved away from her. His nose was still bleeding a little, but he simply pointed his wand at it, and silently cast a healing charm. Rose heard the sickening crack of his nose realigning, and couldn't help but feel guilty with the fact that she had caused that. "Professor again I am so sorry." Snape put up his hand for her to stop asking for forgiveness and curtly said, "No, Ms. Potter it is me who should be saying sorry. I invaded your space and touched you without asking or forewarning. You have been through a lot and it is only normal to have that kind of reaction." Rose felt a little better, but then realization set in. Snape was saying he was sorry. He was taking blame for her actions. Rose thought she would never see the day when her Potions Professor was sorry for anything. "I heard you were ill and I wanted to see for myself. I did not know if I had caused more emotional damage to you yesterday, and I wanted to see that you were safe." Snape quickly ground out. Rose only really heard one part of his statement though. "You wanted to see if I was safe?" She asked uncertainly. Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Of course you were quite obviously distraught when you left my office, and I have had the unfortunate experience of witnessing students trying to end their lives after being found out." Rose thought over this for a moment. "Just to let you know Professor I would never kill myself sure it might be an easy way out, but it's the coward's way out. Not to be all Gryffindorish and all but I am no coward." Soon the whole room was filled with Snape's laughter. Rose didn't understand what was happening at first but then she remembered her Professor was human and did feel emotions, and right now he thought something was pretty damn hilarious. Rose was slightly annoyed by this turn of events and huffed out loud in hopes that he would explain what the hell was so funny. When Snape finally calmed down he explained, "You are right Ms. Potter you are indeed extremely 'Gryffindorish'. The way you slay basilisks and all has been proof of that. I'm sorry for my outburst it just seemed kind of ironic at the moment." Rose again was taken aback by the fact that he was apologizing. "Are you feeling alright Ms. Potter?" He asked. Rose really didn't want to tell him that she was embarrassed to go to class because he would mock her, but he was being so different now she hoped that maybe he wouldn't. "You see sir after yesterday I was extremely nervous and embarrassed by the fact that you knew my secret, and we obviously haven't ever been remotely civil to each other before. I thought that you would have taken your new found information about me and shared with your Slytherins to have a laugh. Today I thought you would openly mock me in class and have Slytherins comment about it as well. I'm sorry for thinking so ill of you Sir, but I've never really trusted anyone before." Rose explained silently.

Severus was immediately taken aback by her words. She truly thought she was a monster, but he honestly didn't blame her. He was a cold hearted sadistic bastard when it came down to it, but he would never ever think abuse was funny or tell other people about. "Ms. Potter I will have you know right now that I would never use that kind of information against a student, and I sure as hell would not make fun of them for it. I do not tolerate child abuse or the abuse of women." Rose nodded in understanding ashamed that she ever thought that of him. "Professor, how am I supposed to deal with this? I really do not want to go back to the Dursley's." Rose asked. Severus was jumping for joy on the inside. He finally had the name of her abusers. Those damn Dursley's were going to pay, especially Petunia. How dare she lay a finger on Lily's daughter. "So the Dursley's are the ones abusing you?" Severus quickly asked. Rose realized she had given away more information than she had wanted to. At least he had been in the dark about her abusers, but now he knew who they were. "Please Professor don't tell anyone. Please." Rose begged she didn't want to deal with her problems anymore she just wanted to curl into a ball and fade away. Severus saw the desperation in her eyes and regretted bringing up the monsters, but it had to be done. Maybe now she could start her mental healing since she had given the abusers name. "Rose, I promise you will not be going back to those monsters, but the issue will eventually have to be brought up to the headmaster." Once Rose heard this she could not stop the tears from flowing. He was going to leave her to the Dursley's. She had begged Dumbledore to stay at the castle before, but he had never listened, and now she was going to be sent back. Rose slid down to her knees and cried hysterically on the ground with her mantra, "Please don't make me go back." Severus was completely taken by surprise by her reaction. He would have thought she would understand she was not going back, but apparently he would have to convince her in a better way. He kneeled down next to her and slowly reached out his hand to touch her. At first she had flinched away from his touch, but then she slowly leaned into, almost like a silent plea. He slowly slid her into his arms picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap. He drew calming circles on her back, and promised she wouldn't go back. Rose slowly calmed down and soon fell asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleeping state. There were no worry lines on her face and she honestly looked a little younger and vulnerable. That only strengthened his resolve to protect her. He carefully placed her sleeping form on the couch. He didn't want her to think this had all been a dream so he called up Dobby the house-elf. "Dobby is here sir. What can Dobby help with?" The house-elf asked excitedly. Severus held his finger up to his lips to quiet the excited elf. "Dobby could you inform Ms. Potter to see me in my office when she wakes." Severus ordered. "Of course Professor, sir. Dobby will take good cares of Rose Potter while the Professor away." Dobby quickly replied and then snuggled next to Rose on the couch. Severus couldn't help but smile at the elf's antics and he knew that Dobby would cheer Rose up. He quickly left the Gryffindor common room to teach his next Potions lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose woke up a few hours later. She had a really weird dream about Professor Snape visiting her. Of course she knew that the proud Slytherin head of house would never dare step foot near Gryffindor Tower. Rose was almost sad that her dream wasn't real. She was about to get up when she noticed Dobby was sleeping on top of her chest. Rose smiled at the sleeping house elf and carefully shook him awake. Dobby instantly sprung to life with a big smile plastered on his face. "Ms. Potter must go visit Professor Snape. Professor Snape visit earlier and wants Rose to visit him after class." Rose thought that Dobby was confused for a moment. There was absolutely no way possible Snape would visit her here. Then the memories rushed back to her, and she blushed at the thought of breaking Professor Snape's nose. "Dobby, was Professor Snape really here?" Rose asked still not believing it could be possible. "Of course Ms. Potter, Professor care for Rose Potter while asleep. Professor put Rose on couch for sleep. Professor asked Dobby to make sure you knew he was here." Dobby replied ecstatically. Dobby might be a house elf, but he knew caring when he saw it and Professor Snape really cared for his savior Rose Potter.

Rose decided she would go visit Professor Snape after eating dinner in the Great Hall. She had in fact slept the day away and she really wanted to see Ron and Hermione. She walked hurriedly towards the hall knowing she missed half of dinner already, but at least she would see her friends. She made her way through the doors and sat down next to her friends. Ron had a grin plastered on his face and said, "Back from the dead Rose? You look loads better." Rose laughed at Ron's antics and replied, "Yes Ron I'm back from the dead and I feel much better thank you." She then looked at Hermione who still disapproved of the fact that she did not visit Madame Pomphry. "I'm glad you're okay Rose, but I would appreciate if you would visit the Hospital Ward next time." Rose rolled her eyes and replied with a laugh, "Yes mother." All of them started to laugh at that.

Severus watched the way Rose interacted with her friends and was relieved that she was getting back to being herself. If he would not have been in public he would have genuinely smiled for Rose at that moment. "Something wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked seeing Severus' far away expression. Severus snapped out of it and quickly replied, "No Headmaster everything is all right." He at least thought that until the pink toad started talking. She babbled on about Ministry and cracking down on students. Severus really wanted to throw himself off a cliff rather than having to listen to the hag drone on. After no longer being able to contain his sneer towards Umbridge he quickly left the Great Hall no longer being able to take any more of that horrid woman.

Dolores Umbridge felt rather undignified with Snape's attitude towards her. She thought she not only would have to teach the students a lesson, but as well as some of the staff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After eating Rose made her way down to the dungeons for her visit with Professor Snape. She honestly thought there was nothing else to talk about. He knew she was abused and now he knew her abusers. She honestly didn't know what else needed to be done besides just sending her back. I mean what could anyone do with a freak like her.

She finally made it to Snape's classroom door and knocked. She heard a quick, "Enter." Snape was sitting at his desk with the task of what looked like marking papers, and from the amount of red that stained the papers she could tell he was not in a happy mood currently. He finally looked up at her with a scowl on his face, and for a fleeting moment Rose wanted to make a mad dash out of the dungeons. Snape quickly schooled his face to neutral and said, "Will you come into my office Ms. Potter?" Rose nodded and walked somewhat scared towards Snape and his office.

Severus at first thought it might have been the pudgy pink witch that had knocked at his door, but was quickly surprised when Rose walked in. He saw the fear in her eyes and knew he had that damn scowl on his face. He honestly hated himself sometimes that he had to look like an awful bastard, and there was a twinge in his heart when he saw fear in Rose's eyes towards him. He for some odd reason wanted her to trust him. As they entered his office he knew that he wanted to be Rose's mental healer. He honestly wanted her to be a happy and whole person, and he wanted to be the one to put her together. He really didn't understand his feelings, but now was not the time to dwell on his own thoughts but of Rose's.

"Well Ms. Potter I'm currently in the process of finding a new family for you to live with as you will not be going back to those vile creatures at Privet Drive." Snape explained calmly waiting for a reaction. Rose's face was blank for a long moment. "You aren't lying are you?" she asked softly in fear that this would all be a sick joke. "Ms. Potter I would never lie to you in circumstances such as this." Snape explained hoping he would make it through to her. Rose was silent for a moment before compulsively throwing herself at her professor. "Thank you so much." She cried happily for the first time ever. She was going to be set free from her hellhole of a home. As he held her Rose once again found herself surrounded by the smell of her Professor. It was oddly comforting to her to have her Professor hold her close. She now really started to see him as the man that he was. Sure he could be a bastard but he had a heart big enough to save her. How had she not seen it before?

Severus just held Rose close to him allowing her to take the comfort he knew she so desperately needed. He couldn't help but inhale Rose's scent in a little. She smelled of lilacs and fresh rain. He remembered Lily used to where a fragrance close to that as well. It was almost as if he was holding Lily for a moment. He quickly snapped out of his reverie he wasn't holding Lily she was long gone. He had to remember this was Rose Potter and he had to let go of his past to help her to move on.

They sat there in each other's arms for another moment before Rose pulled back looking embarrassed and apologetic. "I'm sorry Professor I shouldn't have done that." Rose blushed furiously. She was making a full of herself once again, gods she was such a freak. "Ms. Potter it does not bother one bit. You have been through a lot these past few weeks and I'm willing to help you any way I can." Severus explained waving off her embarrassment. "Ms. Potter I was also wondering who you would like to live with now?" Severus inquired. Rose bit her lip in thought before smiling and saying, "I would like to live with my godfather Sirius." Severus wanted to hurl at the thought of his Rose living with that dog. Wait, his Rose, where the hell did that come from. "I will talk to Black for you during this week Ms. Potter. You should go back to your dorm now I'm sure your friends think I have murdered you already." Severus said with a slight smile. Rose couldn't help but laugh at that. She stood up ready go but before walking out the door she asked, "Professor Snape could you call me Rose in private?" Severus was taken aback by this question. Rose wanted him, the greasy bat, to call her by her first name. "That will be acceptable, but only if you call me Severus in private as well." Now it was Rose's turn to be surprised. She was silent before nodding her head and walking out the door.

Severus was impressed with himself. He and Rose were starting to actually talk now. He knew that this was the beginning of her road to recovery. Now he just had to talk to that damn mangy mutt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose was floating on cloud nine leaving Severus' office. She didn't have to go back to that hellhole and now she could live with Sirius. This was the best day of her life. She reached the Gryffindor common room to find that Ron and Hermione were waiting for her. "What did that bloody bat do this time?" Ron asked. He was scared for his friend that he counted as a sister. Rose was literally apart of the Weasley clan and they would do anything for her. "Ron, everything is fine this is actually the best day of my life." Rose explained cheerily. "Why?" Hermione inquired honestly wondering if Snape had put an Imperious curse on Rose. "I don't have to go back to the Dursley's!" Rose shouted excitedly. Ron and Hermione were stunned silent. "Where are you going to live?" Ron asked hoping that he could actually have Rose as a sister living with his family. "I'm going to live with Sirius!" Rose screamed jumping up and down excitedly unable to hold in her happiness. Hermione and Ron laughed at their friends antics. "Were so happy for you Rose, but you know our door is always open for you." Ron said happy for his friend. "Thank you so much Ron. Hermione what do you think of all this?" Rose asked. "I'm extremely happy for you Rose, but what happened with Snape?" Hermione asked with curiosity. "He actually is the one that is setting everything up." Rose explained shyly knowing her friends would probably not react well. Ron and Hermione were stunned for a moment. "How do you know this isn't a trick he's a bloody Slytherin and one of the worst at that?" Ron questioned. He just couldn't believe the bat would help. "Rose, I'm sorry but this seems kind of fishy to me. Ron has a point." Hermione said siding with Ron. "Guys I know this is hard to believe but Severus is honestly trying to help me." Rose explained hoping to get it through her friend's skulls that Severus was not the enemy. When the hell did she start calling him Severus? "Severus?" Both Ron and Hermione asked unbelieving that Rose would actually say the man's first name. "Yeah I guess were kind of like friends now." Rose explained. At least she hoped that she and Severus were friends. She had told him more than she had ever told her best friends and that had to count for something. "Well I still don't trust him, but we'll keep an eye on him for you." Ron said showing his protective side for his friend. He wasn't going to allow that bloody bastard to humiliate her. "I'll do the same as well. We'll give Snape a chance." Hermione added. Rose smiled and grabbed her friends into a bear hug saying, "I love you guys." They all laughed together with happiness before heading off to their dorms for the night.

Severus was thinking about how to approach the damn mutt about Rose's situation. He couldn't tell him everything that would Rose's choice not his. He approached the fireplace with some floo powder. He then proceeded to yell "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Then with green flames he disappeared unaware of the fact that a pink clad witch just caught a glimpse of him leaving the Hogwarts premises. Umbridge couldn't help but laugh to herself. She was so going to have fun messing with the young Potion's Master with black mail.

Severus landed gracefully out of the fireplace. He was greeted with Sirius snarling, "What the bloody hell are you doing here Snivellous?" Severus couldn't help but smirk at the mutts display. "I am here in regards to your goddaughter Rose Potter." Severus said leaving his sentence to where he could agitate the hell out of Black. "What have you done to her you damn bat?" Sirius yelled anger radiating off his body. He was going to kill the damn bat if he even put a finger on his goddaughter. Just then Remus walked in surprise painting his features. "Severus, what a surprise, is there something you needed." Remus asked. He was honestly confused with Severus' presence here. Severus only came for Order meetings and since there was none he didn't know what else he could be here for. "I'm here to explain to the mutt that Rose will be under his guardianship now." This made both Sirius and Remus fall silent. "Is this a joke Snape? Cause if it is I'm going to kick your ass into next year." Sirius said. "I assure you Black this is not a joke I have been setting everything up discreetly with Gringott's and the trusted Ministry officials. They will not say a word of this because they are under oath. You should be expecting Rose for the rest of her years until she decides to move out on her own." Snape explained. "Why would you help her?" Sirius and Remus asked honestly. This was so out of character for Snape. He would never willingly help a Potter nor ever help Black in any way. Severus thought about his answer for a moment. "Rose, is not her father and she deserves help when needed." Remus was the next to pipe up, "Severus, where did this come from. I know for a fact you used to hate Rose?" "I never once hated her Lupin I just misunderstood her. Let's just say that I got a reality check." Severus explained his tone neutral. This took Remus by surprise again. Whenever he addressed Severus he always got responses full of hate and anger. This was almost a pleasant turn of events. "Snape, I still don't trust your motives, but I…." Sirius almost couldn't say the next words but he managed to choke out, "…thank you." Now Severus was stunned silent. He never expected Black to thank him, but to act like an arrogant ass and act like it was his right, but Black was actually acting grateful. Well acting grateful in a Sirius Black fashion, but still. "It is no problem mutt. Rose deserves to be happy she's been through more hell than most." Just then he felt his mark flare. He grabbed his left arm and hissed. "I must go." He said before apparating. "I hope he'll be ok." Remus couldn't help but remark. "I agree. He might be a bastard but he gave me guardianship of Rose." They both made a silent prayer that Snape would be ok and that they would somehow make it up to him for their years of torment towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Severus dreaded this call from Voldemort. He knew that there weren't supposed to be any meeting anytime soon, but here he was being called. He prayed to whatever deity there was that he was not found out. He just now started to find happiness and he didn't want to die now. He actually had something, _someone_, to live for even though he would never admit that out loud. He put up his occlumency shields as he landed. There he saw Lucius, Wormtail, and Greyback. He slowly calmed down mentally. This was a meeting with the Dark Lord's inner circle. Severus took his place next to Lucius and waited for the Dark Lord to speak. "Welcome my most trusted servants for I have good news." Voldemort hissed. Nagini was circling around Voldemort almost in a twisted loving way. Severus hated that damn snake with a passion. "I have found a way to control Fudge. We now rule the Ministry." Voldemort hissed with a demented excitement. Severus was just glad the people he talks with at the Ministry are trustworthy and under oath. They wouldn't find out about his Rose. "All of you are dismissed except for Severus. Lucius, Wormtail, and Greyback find more ways to infiltrate the ministry. Yes, we have the minister but I want control of the Department of Mysteries." Voldemort ordered. "Yes, Master." Came the reply then the three apparated. "Severus have you found any new information?" Voldemort hissed. "No, my lord Dumbledore has been mainly out of the castle." Severus explained hoping to get out of punishment, but of course that was too much to hope for. "Severus, I'm disappointed in you. CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. Severus collapsed from the spell but he refused to scream. He bit his tongue to keep the scream at bay. Voldemort released Severus from the curse, "Severus you will learn to scream. Sectumsempra!" This next spell left Severus with a gaping cut on his chest. He again was able to hold back the scream that threatened to tear its way out of his throat. After many more spells cast Severus still didn't relent. He was now sporting massive cuts that covered his back and chest, and he was shaking from his nerves being overexposed to the Cruciatus curse. "Severus, you are lucky this lesson, but the next I will not be so lenient." Voldemort hissed in his ear. Severus than managed to apparate outside the castle before promptly passing out.

Rose woke up screaming and sweat pouring out of her body. Hermione was next to her in a flash trying to calm down her hysterical friend. Rose then vomited and continued to scream. All the other girls had woken up and now were running for help from their head of house Minerva. Hermione managed to calm Rose down enough to where she wasn't screaming when Minerva walked in. "Rose, what's wrong?" Minerva asked fearing for her young lioness. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore, it's extremely important." Rose explained still shaking. "Come with me we will floo from my office." Minerva helped Rose from her bed with the assistance of Hermione. They then proceeded to floo to the Headmasters' office.

"Professor Dumbledore we have to go outside the castle Severus is hurt!" Rose screamed. Dumbledore looked at her like she had lost her mind before taking her hand and ran towards the entrance of the castle. While being dragged by the Headmaster Rose manage to snag Hermione with her leaving Minerva by herself in the office. Soon the trio were outside and Dumbledore asked, "Where is he Rose? We need to find him immediately." Dumbledore asked. Rose led them to the edge of the forest where they found the crumpled body of the Potions Master. "Severus!" Rose screamed and ran to the fallen man. The smell of blood assaulted her nose and Rose wanted to vomit again. She held Severus' hand which was deathly cold. "Hermione go to Madame Pomphry and tell her we need her assistance immediately." Dumbledore ordered. Hermione ran towards the castle hoping it wasn't too late for the Professor. Dumbledore proceeded to scan Severus, and what he found made him want to rip Voldemort's throat out. How dare he hurt Severus like this? Rose was crying and holding Severus' hand she then laid down next to his limp form and whispered, "Don't you dare leave me Severus Snape you just saved my life and I'm not going to let you go." Dumbledore was surprised by Rose's actions. He always thought that she despised Severus, but now she was talking to him as if they were longtime friends. He would have to ask later because right now the man he considered a son needed him to be strong.

Severus slowly started to enter the land of consciousness once again. He could feel familiar hands scanning him, but he could feel someone else holding his limp hand. He heard someone whisper words to him that were forming in his head. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could smell who it was. Lilacs and fresh rain wafted into his nose and he knew that his Rose was there with him. He felt himself being lifted onto something and being wheeled away. He then fell back into the land of dreams.

Rose watched as her Severus was lifted onto a stretcher and whisked back to the castle. Dumbledore guided Rose back to his office knowing Rose was in shock. He made conjured some tea and helped Rose sip it. This seemed to help her out of her shock. "Rose, how did you know Severus was out there?" Dumbledore asked even though he already had a hunch. "I had this dream where Severus had a meeting with Voldemort. Voldemort was angry with him because he did not have new information. He tortured him saying that he wanted to teach him a lesson, but Severus wouldn't scream. He didn't even make a sound." Rose was again hysterical. Dumbledore knew what she needed and called Hermione into his office. Hermione ran to her distressed friend and held her close offering comfort. It took maybe 15 minute before Rose was once again calm. "What's wrong with me Professor? It was like I was looking through Voldemort's eyes and torturing Severus. I wanted to scream and shout for him to stop but I couldn't." Rose asked with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Rose, once Severus gets better you will need to take extra classes with him. You will have to learn a form of magic called Occlumency." Dumbledore explained. Rose was silent for a moment thinking about everything that had happened over the past hour. "Can I visit Severus; I need to make sure he's ok?" Rose asked. "Rose you can visit him in the morning. I will get a substitute to replace Severus until he is well again." Dumbledore explained. Rose nodded and both girls proceeded back to their dormitory leaving Dumbledore with his thoughts.

"What's occlumency?" Rose asked knowing Hermione would know the answer. "It's the ability to block your mind from others." Hermione explained piecing together what probably happened tonight. "Rose I think you have a connection with the Dark Lord somehow. It's the only way to explain what happened tonight." Hermione now could see the full picture of what happened and she wanted to help her friend in any way possible. Rose was silent for the rest of the walk back to their dormitory. The rest of the girls had already fallen back into their slumber. Rose then took her suitcase out from under her bed and pulled out the invisibility cloak. "Rose, you need sleep." Hermione objected not wanting her friend get into any more trouble. Rose proceeded to ignore her and walked out under the cover of her cloak. Hermione knew where she was headed and hoped that Rose just didn't get caught.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rose walked silently to the hospital wing. She had to see with her own eyes that Severus was ok. She realized how stupid she was saying his first name out loud in front of the headmaster and Hermione. She could have jeopardized Severus' cover had someone else been there. She really wanted someone to kick and tell her how stupid she was. She quietly walked into the hospital wing to find Severus bandaged and Madame Pomphry nowhere in sight. She threw off her invisibility cloak. She grabbed Severus' hand and waited to see if he would wake up.

Severus felt something warm touch his hand. He stiffened immediately preparing to lash out and fight if necessary until he caught Rose's smell. He opened his eyes to find Rose holding his hand. "Ms. Potter you are out past curfew. I should deduct points from Gryffindor." Severus reprimanded but without an actual threat in his voice. Then he got serious, "Rose I heard you earlier you can't talk to me like were friends out in the open. That in and of its self could be dangerous for you. You need to be more cautious in the future." Severus said hoping the message would get through to her and there would be no more mistakes. "I'm sorry. I was just so upset I wasn't thinking, and have you last your mind? You're in more danger than me if someone finds out we talk like friends." Rose said seriously thinking Snape was off his rocker if he thought she was in more danger than him. "I saw everything tonight you know. Dumbledore wants you to teach me occlumency." Rose explained. Severus instantly felt embarrassed. She had seen him suffer in the most humiliating fashion. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but don't worry I'll be up and about by dinner tomorrow. We will start your occlumency then." Severus explained. Rose was silent before asking, "Do you go through that every time he calls you?" "I do not wish to speak of that Ms. Potter." Severus said in a clipped tone. Rose felt the sting of him calling her Ms. Potter again. "I'm sorry Professor Snape I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries." Rose said reverting back to old habits. "Rose you do realize that I cannot treat you kindly in classes. I will have to be a sadistic bastard to you constantly. I am pre-warning you for what is to come." Severus explained. Rose understood and she nodded in acceptance. "You need to go back to your dormitory before the pink toad finds you. She's been prowling around way too much for my liking." Rose said her goodbyes and left as silently as she came in. Severus couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had come to see him.

"Budding friendship my boy?" A voice asked out of a corner that caused Severus to practically jump out of his skin. "Albus! Dear gods don't scare me like that." Severus yelled angry that he had been scared by the old coot. "Severus, I did not mean to scare you so. You and Ms. Potter are friends I'm guessing." Albus asked smiling to himself. He was happy that Severus had found a friend, but then he became serious. "Severus if anybody else had caught you, you would have been reprimanded and then be sacked. You need to be more careful about this." Severus was shocked. Albus was giving him a chance with Rose. What the bloody hell! "Albus you aren't going to fire me?" Severus asked. Albus once again smiled his eyes twinkling madly. "No my boy I must admit I haven't seen your eyes light up in a while and I don't want to be the one to distinguish it. Please though Severus be careful. If someone else catches you and reports it to me I will have to take action even if I don't want to." Severus was surprised he at least expected to get a good slap on the wrist for this. "Albus, Rose said that you need me to teach her occlumency. Do you think to the Dark Lord has found a connection to her?" Severus asked. Albus' twinkle dimmed a little. "I believe that they are connected but Tom has yet to notice it, and I hope to keep it that way. If you can teach Ms. Potter occlumency Tom will less likely find the connection." Severus thought a moment about this. If this went badly he would be found out by the Dark Lord. He would have to tread carefully with Rose's lessons. One good thing that would come out of this is that he could use occlumency for Rose's mental healing. For her to overcome her past. "Albus, the Dark Lord had infiltrated parts of the Ministry, but he mainly wants to get into the Department of Mysteries. Do you know anything about it?" Severus asked. "I will have to double the order defenses there. We cannot allow him near that department." Albus replied evading the question. Severus huffed in annoyance but he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer. "Will you keep an eye on that damn pink toad? I feel like she's planning something and I don't like it one bit." Severus asked. "Umbridge is part of the Ministry and I can see something fishy about her as well. Yes, I will keep an eye on her Severus, but like I said be careful about your friends Severus." Albus explained before leaving the hospital wing. Severus shifted in his bed trying to get comfortable knowing he would have severe nightmares tonight. He hoped Poppy would give him some dreamless sleep after the first one. With that he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sirius Black was seriously confused. Why would the dungeon bat help him of all people? Sirius knew he had treated Snape like shit when they were attending Hogwarts so why the hell is he helping him? His Gryffindor logic was telling him that Snape was playing him somehow, that he would just show up and say the joke's on him. He was proved wrong when the guardianship papers showed up on his door. Sirius was never one to trust a Slytherin ever; in fact he often prided himself on the fact that he was the only Black to escape the Slytherin line. "Remus, why is Snape doing this?" Sirius asked. Remus thought for a moment. He often wished he had treated Snape differently when they were children, and he saw Snape's change as a good sign that everyone would move on from the past. "Maybe he wants to start fresh with us; a new beginning." Remus explained. Sirius pondered that for a moment. Would Snape really want to start over with them? His mind honestly couldn't comprehend the idea. "Why now?" Remus had to honestly think about that. "Maybe Rose has somehow changed him. I mean did you see how much she wanted to help her." Sirius again thought about that. "I just pray to whatever deity that he isn't playing us. I'm going to write Rose." Sirius left and walked to his study still pondering the mysterious case of Severus Snape. He pulled out a quill and some paper and began to write.

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**How's everything at Hogwarts? I have a surprise for you whenever you come home for Christmas. Tell me, is Snape treating you alright? How are your friends? Please write as soon as you can and I can't wait to see you.**_

_** Love, Padfoot**_

Sirius knew this was an extremely short letter, but he had to know how Snape was treating her. Sirius sent the letter off to Hogwarts and hoped for a speedy reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rose woke up with a somewhat heavy heart. It hurt to think that Severus had to treat her like shit during class, but she would gladly bear that burden if it meant that she could continue their friendship. Hermione of course had questioned her last night about the whole "Severus" thing, but finally dropped it when Rose snapped at her. She hated that she yelled at Hermione like that, but she could not let her best friend interfere with anything. As she made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Hermione and Ron she noticed Severus walking down the corridor. He hadn't lied when he said he would be up and about the next day. She honestly couldn't fathom how he did that, but then again she went through the same thing for years with Vernon. Ron of course was already stuffing his face with food and was talking while Hermione could only watch with utter disgust. This made Rose burst out laughing, it was amazing how her friend's always seemed to get her out of her funk even when they weren't trying. "Hermione, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you last night. You didn't deserve it." Rose explained. Hermione only smiled and replied, "Honestly Rose its ok. I understand when certain things have boundaries and I crossed one last night when I interrogated you horribly. I'm sorry." Rose gave Hermione a huge hug in response, and she allowed herself to light up with a smile knowing that it would take more than a spat to make Hermione stop being her friend. Ron had only stared at them confusedly. "Do I even want to know?" He asked after finally swallowing his half chewed scrambled eggs. Rose laughed and said, "No, you don't."

Rose was about to leave the Great Hall for Charms when Hedwig dropped a letter on the table. She instantly knew it was from Sirius. She tore the letter open and read. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write back.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Everything is going wonderfully here at Hogwarts. I have to say this will probably be the best year ever. You got me a surprise? Trust me you don't have to if it's too much trouble. Professor Snape treats me perfectly fine, why do you ask? Trust me he's a whole lot better of a teacher than Umbridge, the pink toad. She's from the Ministry and hardly teaches anything of relevance in DADA. She really is horrid. I can't wait to see you during Christmas. It will be our first Christmas together now that I think about. I hope everything is going well with you, and that you are staying out of trouble. I know you're an adult Sirius but I worry about you. You're the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you. Again I can't wait to see you for Christmas. Please write again._

_ Love, Rose_

Rose quickly gave the letter to Hedwig and she watched as her familiar flew away. She then started to catch up to Hermione and Ron for Flitwick's class, and for once she felt her heart completely full with happiness.


End file.
